Moments
by Long Way To Happy
Summary: just a sweet moment between our favorite couple. more will be added.
1. Chapter 1

**Just The Way You Are**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue me!

Sam Puckett hated Monday mornings, in fact she hated mornings all together. But over the years they became somewhat bearable especially since her relationship with Freddie blossomed. That's right; Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had been an item going on two years now and it hadn't been an easy ride. Carly was anything but happy for them, in fact one would say she wreaked of jealousy. Stupid, right? She had never wanted Freddie, she had constantly turned him down for years but as soon as he and Sam announced their relationship the claws came out. You're wondering what this has to do about mornings, aren't you?

Well once Carly found out about her two "best friends" she began making nasty, under handed and just down right childish comments every morning by the lockers. At first Sam would get upset and angry; she had never gotten so many detentions before in all her academic history, which for Sam is saying a lot. Then Freddie started what would become their morning ritual.

He had walked into school that morning in search of his girlfriend but when he saw her his heart broke. There stood Sam leaning her head against her locker as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Freddie decided right then and there that he never wanted to see his girl cry ever again and he made a promise to himself that she would know how much he loved her every day they were together.

Slinking up behind her Freddie instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. Sam knew almost immediately that it was her boyfriend and relaxed into his arms.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi nubby" she turned her head and kissed him by his ear.

"What's with the tears?" Sam turned in his arms so she could look him directly in the eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm just so tired of Carly and her shit."

"What was it today?"

"She doesn't understand how you could even remotely like a trailer trash girl like me. It's just _so_ below you."

"Sam, none of that is true." He wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs,

"But isn't it?"

"NO! Baby I love you, all of you. It's not like you were a mystery to me before I asked you out, you've been my best friend for years."

"Yea, but….."

"No buts." Her cut her off. "I love you just the way you are and I don't want you to change anything about yourself. Fuck Carly and her passive aggressive jealous comments, she's not worth it."

The bell then rang signaling them that class would be starting in five minutes.

"Do me a favor?" She whispered.

"Anything."

"I might need to hear that every once in a while, so…."

"I will tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you every morning until you get tired of hearing it."

"And if I never get tired of it?"

"Then I'll never stop saying it." He sealed his promise with a kiss that was meant to be short and sweet but turned into a full-fledged make out session. "We have to get to class" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said chastely kissing her one last time before they broke apart and went their separate ways,

It's been two years and every morning Freddie greets his girlfriend by telling her she's beautiful and parts ways with her making sure she knows he loves her. Carly Shay be damned, he loved his girl just the way she was.

**TBC?**

**Let me know.**

**3 Ladyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sky is the Limit Part One**

**a/n: thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them.**

Later on that afternoon Sam lay sprawled against her boyfriend's well defined chest as his right hand drew lazy circles on the small patch of skin that was poking out above her waist. They learned quickly that they didn't need to do anything to enjoy each other's company, Sam was content staring blankly at the tv and Freddie loved staring at Sam. He could tell by her body language that she was trying her best not to cry because even though Sam Puckett is a tough girl, having your "best friend" attack you without rhyme or reason hurt. Sam had enough self-doubt she didn't Carly adding to it. Freddie knew when she was ready she would talk to him about it and that was comforting but it didn't stop him from being angry. Who the fuck did Carly think she was? What gave her the right to be such a bitch?

"Stop it." Sam groaned.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking so loudly. It hurts."

"sorry."

Sam shifted so that her whole body lay flat against Freddie's so she was nose to nose with him and his arm engulfed her waist. She won't deny that having his arms wrapped around her was a guilty pleasure, it always made her feel safe and secure but mostly she felt loved and she never thought that was possible.

"What has that brain of yours working over time?"

"This whole thing with Carly." He replied honestly as he stole a kiss from her.

"She's a bitch."

"I know that but what I want to know is why she's being a bitch."

"Me too."

"I think I'm going to go talk to her today. This has gone on long enough."

"You just want your techie equipment back."

"It's really expensive!"

"You're such a dork." She mocked him as she leaned in for a kiss. "But you're my dork."

"I love you my blond-haired demon."

"I love you too. I'm hungry."

"I should've known." Freddie chuckled.

"You haven't fed me in an hour!"

"I'm a rotten boyfriend, what can I say."

"And I want a smootie."

"Well let me up and we can go feed and water you." This only caused Sam to nuzzle herself into Freddie's neck, a clear sign she did not want to move.

"I don't wanna."

"Baby, just think of the bacon."

"Let's go."

And before he knew it she was off him and headed straight for the door. By the time he got to her, her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping in irritation but she had a small smirk on her face to let him know she was only half serious. Closing the door behind him, he grabbed her hand and headed to the Groovy Smoothie.

Hey everyone,

Part two of this chapter should be up today as well but just in case I can't get it finished I wanted you to have this part.

Love,

ladyy


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sky is the limit part 2**

Freddie made his way up to his apartment having already dropped Sam off at her place. When he got to his front door something stopped him, turning to face carly's apartment he realized that it was now or never, it was time someone put carly shay in her place. He walked the few feet across the hall and knocked on her door. Its funny, this time last year he could walk right in without the formality of knocking but a lot had changed since then. Not to say that he regretted his relationship with Sam he just wished carly would stop acting like a kid who got their candy taken away.

"Freddie!" Carly's face was that of shock when she saw him standing at the door.

"Hey"

"What brings you by?" She stepped back to let him in the apartment.

"I need to get my av equipment seeing as how there's no reason for it to stay here anymore" they started making their way to the old studio, neither one speaking until they entered.

"But what about iCarly?" She whispered as Freddie began to pack up his stuff.

"There is no web show anymore."

"Once we find a replacement for Sam-"

"There is no replacing her Carly! What the fuck?"

"There's no need to curse at me!"

"There's no need for you to be a rotten son of a bitch but yet you still are."

"That was harsh."

"Like everything you have said to Sam isn't? Grow up Carly. She's my girlfriend!"

"It's not like it's going to last much longer."

"Excuse me?"

"You're eventually going to see she's the wrong girl for you."

"Enlighten me then, who's the right girl for me? You?"

"Well, yea."

Freddie couldn't help but laugh at her absurdity.

" Carly I thought I loved you for the greater part of my childhood"

"I was your first love"

"No carly, you were my first crush. I can say that I honestly never loved you as more then my best friend."

"But you love Sam?"

"More than anything."

"Why? How can you fall in love with some like her but not me?"

"Someone like her? What does that even mean?" At this point his voice started rising, he was pissed and she was going to know it.

"Well, you know-"

"No I don't know! Sam is everything you are and more. Except she's not self-centered and isn't purposely malicious when her ego is bruised. Did u know she wanted to break up because your friendship meant the world to her?"

"She should give you up! I had you first"

"What don't you get? I was never yours! My heart never belonged to you!"

"You loved me!"

"I DIDN'T! I have never felt for you or any one like I do Sam. I see her and my dreams come true. Her kisses send me soaring and her smiles light up my life. When I'm not with her I'm thinking about her and when I am with her I think of ways to keep her with me forever. I may be 17 but I want to spend the rest of my life with her so no Carly I never loved you and my heart has only ever belonged to Sam. So do me a favor and stay the fuck away from us and the next time you open your mouth about her or me or our relationship I'll go to the cops and press harassment charges on your skank ass. Your seven month reign of terror is done."

"You don't mean that"

"I do mean it. Come near us again and see what happens."

Freddie grabbed his stuff and stormed out the door. Carly called after him but he never looked back. As shitty as it was he realized this chapter of his life was over with, Carly Shay was nothing but a memory to him now

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, LET ME KNOW I'LL TRY MY BEST TO INCORPORATE IT. STORIES ARE FOR THE FANS AND I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE BEST SEDDIE FIC I POSSIBLY CAN SO INPUT IS ALWAYS WELCOMED.**

**LOVE,**

**LADYY**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story**

a/n: okay so I know the last chapter was pretty harsh and ill apologize if my potty mouth offended anybody because I don't mean to. I also forgot to mention that each chapter title comes from whatever song I'm listening to as I write and it generally gets incorporated into the chapter as well. So all credit to Jason Derulo and Bruno Mars for the first three chapters and to Sara Ramirez for this one. Her rendition of the song _The Story_ is truly breath taking and I have been dying to write to it for months now.

Life moved on after that, they no longer had run ins with Carly and the rest of their junior seemed to fly by without a hitch, Sam even made the honor roll last marking period. That got the high education ball rolling for our resident slacker. Having proved to herself that she could in fact obtain grades like Freddie, Sam made the decision that she wanted to go to college and was set on busting her ass all senior year. With that in mind, Sam, Freddie, Brad and his girlfriend Lexi planned to spend their summer visiting prospective colleges that they could attend together.

Freddie was thankful for Brad and Lexi, he feared once Sam and Carly stopped being friends that Sam would shut down completely. But Lexi complimented Sam in a way Carly never did, she never reprimanded Sam for being a nut case or begrudge her meat for being violent. She embraced Sam and accepted her for who she was and in return Sam was Lexi's voice of reason and laughed with her when she did something idiotic but never laughed at her. Both blondes were strong willed, hard headed and had spunk but they never battled for dominance against each other, just their boyfriends.

But no matter how much time passed Freddie still noticed a part of Sam was missing, a part that would forever be with Carly. Carly had been such a huge part of Sam's life, and Freddie's too, that it was still an adjustment not having her there with them all the time. There were plenty of times both were guilty of picking up their phones in excitement because Gibby had done something that Carly just _had_ to know about but then reality would set in right before they hit the send button. They couldn't make that call anymore, they couldn't laugh about it for hours together, fuck they couldn't even write it into an iCarly script and that realization hit them hard in the gut every time. He had lost count as to how many times he comforted Sam, holding her close in his arms, stroking her golden locks as she cried herself to sleep over the loss of her best friend. And many nights he spent staying up staring at her wondering if the last conversation he had with Carly is what caused them to never reconcile. Logically he knew that the damage had been done by Carly herself but what if he was the icing on the cake? His intentions were pure, he was protecting his girlfriend, and he just wanted her to be happy again but was it too much? He knew he owed her an apology but his ego told him that she had to be the one to make the first step. Childish, I know, but he just couldn't swallow his pride and approach her.

Carly, though she appeared all sweet and innocent, had a wicked tongue on her. Her words could bring you to your knees faster than Sam's double fist dance to your face. To call your friend a two cent hooker, a whore, a street walker, trailer trash slut and many more colorful insults because you had a bruised ego was disgusting. It wasn't as if Freddie and Carly were dating and he cheated on her with Sam. Nor was it the case in which Carly was responsive to all his advances years ago. She had made it very clear nothing romantic would ever happen between them until he saved her life that one day but even then she didn't love him for him, she loved him for saving her. Carly had no grounds to act so cruelly when they announced their relationship, she was being nothing more than a spoiled little brat and he wasn't going to stand by and let her throw one of her infamous temper tantrums while his girlfriend was the target. Nobody deserved to be treated that way especially Sam.

Sam had seen and been through enough in her short 17 years of life and Freddie swore he would protect her from any harm just as she had promised to do the same in return. If that made him an asshole then so be it. They may have fought all the time (okay, they still do), and she may have abused him at any given opportunity but they truly were made for each other. When you pulled back the layers and dug deeper into the lives of Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett they weren't all that different. When Sam's dad left her mother became a raging alcoholic, when Freddie's dad died his mother became crazy overprotective. Where Sam protected herself by building a wall and rebelling, Freddie hid behind a computer and threw himself into his school work. They understood each other like no one else did, they knew what lay behind the façade each one upheld yet they loved each other because of it not in spite of it. They don't see the scars that mark the others' body as deformities but as memories. Each scar tells a story; stories of where they each had been, who they were with and how they got to where they are today. For the first time in both their lives their stories actually had meaning, all because they had each other. And Carly, having known the basis of their lives and what they had been through, should've been glad her friends had found happiness and were at ease. Was that too much to ask?

**Thank you every one who reviewed and follows this story!I'm sorry there was no dialogue in this chapter but there was a lot I needed said and I feel that trying to explain some situations through talking tends to go on forever and it becomes too much back and forth and in the end you still need these long internal monologues to clear things up. I also felt that all I've really given you is dialogue and I know I have more to offer then that and I don't want you getting bored with me. **

**As always….**

**Love**

**ladyy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Witty Goes Here**

**a/n: thank you again. here's a longer chapter for you. there should most definitely be another update by tonight. **

It was a peaceful Saturday in the life of Freddie Benson. He had spent the majority of his morning lazing around in bed watching a marathon of Celebrities Underwater, munching on chips and sipping peppy cola. Yup, this is what summer vacation was all about. Except he was totally bored! And the quiet? It was terrifying! Where the fuck was Sam? He hadn't heard from her all day and it was well after 1 pm so he knew she was up. So either his girlfriend was pissed at him because he screwed up in her dream again and was waiting for an apology or she was up to no good. He wasn't an insecure guy, he knew Sam would never cheat on him but she had a bad habit of getting in trouble that usually resulted in him having to bail her out of jail. Maybe he should call her. While he sat there debating whether or not he should call his girlfriend his phone started blaring _Riot Girl _by Good Charlotte indicating that Sam was calling.

"Hey baby." Freddie greeted her.

"Hey babe."

"What's going on?"

"I'm straightening my hair and got bored so I decided you have to entertain me till I finish."

"Were you really bored or did you just miss the sound of my voice?" he teased.

"I'll never admit to that." Even though it was the truth.

"So if I were to hang up right now you wouldn't call me back immediately?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Okay, then I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't you dare hang up on me Fredward Benson!" DAMN HIM! Sam never thought being in love would cause her to be completely dependent on someone else, especially when that someone else was Freddie. He knew how much she hated admitting weakness, and yes missing her boyfriend's voice was weakness to her, yet he constantly forced it out of her. Stupid nub! He would pay for this.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" he drew out the word, mocking her.

"Fine, I miss you okay? Are you happy now?"

"I miss you too crazy girl."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, just hanging around. Where are you going?"

"What makes you think I'm going somewhere?"

"You're straightening your hair." It had finally clicked in his head as to why he hadn't heard from Sam. It was the second Saturday of the month and it was the beginning of the summer season. When you put two and two together it could only mean one thing.

"Oh, well. Ya know. It's funny-"

"You're going to build-a-bra for the summer sale aren't you?" Busted.

"And Victoria's Secret for the semiannual." At this point there was no point in hiding it from him. Next time she wants to get away with something she'll make sure she doesn't cave and call him.

"Sam!"

"What?" she said defensively

"Didn't you just go both places yesterday?"

"Yea, and?"

"What's the point?"

"Things are cheaper today."

"You and Lexi need help."

"I don't know why you complain so much. My shopping benefits you just as much as me. Besides I only bought one bra yesterday and that was because the pattern was going to be discontinued."

"Just try and keep it under two hundred. I don't want to hear how broke you are if you spend your entire paycheck."

"Fine. So are you coming over?"

"You're going shopping!"

"And you're coming with me. I thought that much was obvious."

"How was that obvious?"

"Because I said I miss you, therefore in order for me not to miss you anymore you have to come shopping with me, Lexi and Brad all day."

"Brad's coming?"

"Yea."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Would I ever-"

"Sam." Let's be real here people his girl majored in lying.

"Point taken. But I'm not lying this time he actually is coming."

"Okay fine, let me get dressed and I'll be right over"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

What had he just gotten himself into? The last place he wanted to be was at the mall while the semiannuals were going on. He didn't care how hot Sam looked in their lingerie, well that's a lie he did, but still did he have to be there when she bought it? Shopping had always been a thing she did with Carly and every time they took off to the mall he got to spend guy time with Spencer. Even after they stopped being friends with Carly, Sam had never asked him to go with her because it had become her time away where she got to clear her head and think. It was also an added bonus that at the end of those particular shopping trips he got a private fashion show. But now they had another couple to do stuff with which generally he didn't mind except nobody told him that he would now have to participate in shopping. Who was he kidding, this wasn't about shopping but rather what the shopping represented. Just because Freddie was secure enough to know Sam wouldn't cheat on him doesn't mean he didn't have fears that she would get tired of him and leave. What if their lives became so entwined that she started to feel suffocated? He couldn't imagine not being with her, the thought terrified him. He was going to have to talk to Sam about this later. Girlfriend or not she was still his best friend.

Freddie checked himself out in the mirror one last time and ran his hand through his spiked hair before leaving to go get his girl.

**Until next time my happy readers…..**

**Love,**

**Ladyy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You**

Song by Simple Plan. If you haven't heard it then you absolutely need to! This song is my shit, it defines how I feel about a lot of my past friendships seeing as how I had dickhead friends that screwed me over. I'm still bitter, does it reflect at all in my writing? Ahahaha

It took them nearly 30 minutes to find parking, another ten to walk to the doors of the mall and let's not forget the fifteen minute walk to get to the store. By the time they reached Build-a-Bra they had lost Lexi and Brad. This was worse than Rockefeller Center during Christmas time. Everywhere Freddie looked there was a pack of girls giggling or talking obnoxiously loud as if their short shorts weren't attention grabbing enough they needed more. Why would Sam ever make him come here today? The answer was simple, well not really but once it was staring him in the face it became blatantly obvious.

Having heard a blood curdling scream ring out through the crowd they all turned their heads to see what happened. Well that was pointless because all they saw was heads and nothing more. But out of the corner of his eye Freddie saw one familiar face in the pack of people: Carly's. Now it all made sense, Sam didn't want him to go shopping with her she wanted him to protect her in case she ran into Carly.

"Oh thank God." He sighed in relief. It wasn't until Sam answered him back did he realize he had said it out loud.

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign your crazy ass mother has worn off on you Nub."

Freddie just shook his head and pulled her into his side so her head was tucked under his chin. He laid a tender kiss on her forehead before giving her an explanation as to why he was talking to himself.

"I'm not crazy."

"Tell that to your imaginary friend you were just talking to."

"I wasn't-" Freddie stopped mid defense. He wasn't going to win against Sam.

"Did you just figure out you weren't going to win?"

"Yea."

"Good." Sam looked up at him with her victory smirk planted on her face hoping he would wipe it off her face with a kiss, which of course he did. "No but seriously why did you say 'Oh thank God'?"

"We don't ever shop together."

"And you're happy we crossed that line?" She asked him sarcastically.

"No, actually I hated that we crossed that line."

"I'm so confused."

"I don't want to suffocate you and I thought that if us shopping together became a reoccurring thing you would end up resenting me."

"And we would break up?"

"Stupid, right?"

"Not at all. I promise you this will not be an all the time thing."

"I know. I saw Carly in the crowd and put it all together. You should've just told me." Sam's eyes began to well up with unshed tears. "Sam-"

"This sucks! She sucks! This is the first summer since we got boobs that we aren't here together. Not only that but it's the summer we're going on a road trip to look at colleges and she should be a part of. I love Brad and Lexi but-"

"They aren't Carly and Spencer. Yea, I know but what can we do? Like you said it sucks."

"I never thought anything would come between us, at least not something that couldn't be resolved in a matter of days. I guess she lied when she said we would be friends forever." Freddie held onto Sam tightly as she cried for the loss of her friend. There wasn't much he could say that he hadn't already said to her. She just needed to cry it out now.

He knew it was bound to happen, she had stopped talking about Carly once she became friends with Lexi, it was only a matter of time really. But in the middle of Build-a-Bra? It was weird enough when he realized he was the only guy in the store besides the security guard but to now be the only guy holding the crying girl between the bra straps and clasps? That was just down right creepy.

"Come on." He whispered as he wiped the tears that fell down her face away with the pads of his thumb. "Let's build you a bra made for a princess."

"Only one?" She sniffled.

"As many as your heart desires, how does that sound?" Bad move Benson.

"I don't know, ask your wallet." Shaking his head he gives her a little chuckle letting her know he has no problem buying her whatever she wants. Sam truly was his princess, she had him wrapped around her finger and he was perfectly content staying there. Say what you want, Freddie Benson was whipped and damn proud of it.

"Get whatever you want. And once we're done here we'll go get you some fried chicken." He knew at the mention of food a smile would be plastered on her face.

"Mama loves her some fried chicken." Sam replied as she gave her stomach a littler pat.

"I know she does."

"And will there be mashed potatoes with this fried chicken?"

"Absolutely."

"What about bacon?"

"I packed the emergency ziplock of it in your purse so yes there will be bacon."

"You're the best Nub in the world." She gave him a quick kiss before she began dragging him around the store. "Now let's shop. I need to build up my appetite."

It was a solid two hours before they made their way to the register but Sam was happy and that's all that mattered. As the couple stood on line joking with each, a young girl stood behind them wishing she knew what was being said, wishing she was still apart of them. She may not have said it, nor her action proven her differently but Carly Shay missed her best friends.

**Guess who the next chapter is all about? I totally didn't plan on Carly having any input in this story but as I was writing I realized that they didn't have to be friends again but they did need to talk things out. I'm going to leave it up to you guys if they become friends again or not because I'm really bad at reconciling things. I pretty much fight it out until the other person gets so tired of me they tell me to shut up and that I win. Ahahah im an Italian Jersey girl what else do you expect?**

**Love,**

**Ladyy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Many Questions **

Carly had always heard how difficult it used to be to be friends with her, Sam and Freddie. She never understood what people meant by that. Not until she found herself watching a private moment shared between two of the people who used to be the closest to her and realized that Sam wouldn't be running into her room to tell her every last detail. Obviously this wasn't the first time she had seen them in each other's arms, but it was the first time in months that she saw them without jealousy clouding her vision. They really did love each other.

How could she have been so stupid and jealous? Freddie was right; she was a spoiled brat and the day she didn't get her way she lashed out. But really what did she have to lash out about? Freddie wasn't her boyfriend, and the one time they tested the waters in that department ended with him telling her she was bacon and making a promise of someday. Maybe that was it. Freddie was meant to be her backup plan, her "second husband" as he once called himself but with Sam in the picture Carly's "what if" could never exist. God was she shallow.

She knew Sam well enough to know she wouldn't be with Freddie if she weren't serious. Sam had so many abandonment issues that she didn't just fall in love with just anybody. Fact was. Sam didn't fall in love. A good friend would be ecstatic that somebody finally broke through Sam's wall of fears and anger; she should embrace the man that brought that twinkle to her friend's eyes and put that permanent smile on her face. But she didn't, did she?

She should've been there every single time Sam needed to gush about her new boyfriend or cry if they ever got into a fight. Or listen to Freddie rant and rave because Sam was a violent, meat loving lunatic. She should know everything. Like how Sam got Freddie to come to the mall with her. Not just the mall but to the semiannual Build-a-Bra sale. It should be her with them not Brad and his girlfriend Lexi, who had squeezed their way through the swarm of people to get to Freddie and Sam. She royally fucked everything up.

Was it too late? Was the damage she caused irreparable? Would Sam ever be able to forgive her and if so would Freddie? Did she go say hi? Did she send a text? How did she go about making things right? There were just so many questions she needed answers to and she didn't know who to turn to. Sure she had her school friends but this wasn't a conversation for them. There was always Tasha and Gibby but Freddie and Sam were always a moot point when we were together since they still talked to them and didn't want problems. And she had a feeling that talk to Jessica, her new best friend, on how to get her old friends back wouldn't be very considerate or work in her favor. Looks like Spencer was going to be the poor soul stuck listening to her as always.

**Next stop… the Shay's apartment. I'm going to try and bang out that chapter now but just in case I fall asleep on top of my laptop (again) I wanted you guys to have something to read.**

**Love,**

**Ladyy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Questions Answered?**

a/n: woohooo I actually finished it tonight/ this morning! I really need to start sleeping.

"Hey kiddo." Spencer greeted his little sister as she entered their apartment.

"Hey." She replied putting her bag down on the arm chair in front of her.

"Well that wasn't a very happy 'hey'." He pated the spot on the couch next to him indicating he wanted her to join him. "Come tell Spencer what's wrong."

Carly plopped herself on the couch and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I saw Sam and Freddie at the mall today."

"Freddie was at the mall?" Spencer asked in shock.

"I know, right? And they were with Brad and Lexi."

"And you wanted to be there with them?"

"Being there the first time Freddie goes to the mall with Sam is something that falls under the best friend rights." Carly said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"But you don't have those rights anymore and it sucks."

"It really, really sucks." Carly sobbed out. "How do I fix this?" she whispered.

"I don't know that you can, Kid. You really messed up."

"Not helping!" she exclaimed. She didn't need someone reminding her she was a fuck up; she needed someone to tell her it would be alright as she cried her heart out.

"Carls I didn't lie to you when you came to me after Freddie left here months ago and I'm not going to lie to you now. I told you then to apologize and you didn't listen to me. It's been nearly a year since they got together, there's a very good chance it's been too long."

Spencer hated seeing his sister so upset but she had no one to blame but herself. He knew he spoiled her to over compensate for their parents not being around but he didn't raise his little sister to be the nasty bitch she proved she could be this last year. Her past actions made it hard to believe how sincere she was about wanting to apologize. Did she honestly miss her friends or was she just jealous she had been replaced?

"It'll be a year July 7th."

"If you were Sam would you forgive you?"

"Yes." She answered immediately.

"Carly?"

"Okay. No. But Sam is more forgiving then I am." She tried to reason with him.

"And what about Freddie? Would he forgive you?"

"No." That one was a no brainer. Freddie absolutely hated her right now. "But what if they do forgive me?"

"But what if they don't? Are you prepared for that? Because there will be no temper tantrums being thrown if you don't get your way, I'm not dealing with you again." Don't get him wrong, he loves his sister and generally lets her get away with anything, but living with the egotistical monster she turned into months ago was not on his list of things to do anytime soon.

"I wasn't that bad." Carly started getting defensive.

"Yes, you were. Carly I'm not kidding, you start acting like that again and you'll be spending your senior year in boarding school."

"That's not fair!" She shot up from the couch and stomped her foot. Here we go again, Spencer thought.

"Your actions towards others are unfair Carly."

"I'm calling Dad." She said in a threatening tone.

"For what? He's in complete agreement with me on this one, Kid. Get over yourself would you? You're too old to be acting like this. Stomping your feet and crying your crocodile tears is not going to get you your friends back, it's what caused them to stay away. And it may very well be the reason they choose not to forgive you. Deal with it."

"This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" He screamed back at her. As cliché as it was, it was also incredibly true. "You dug your grave now lay in it. I get that it's not easy to admit your faults and that it's terrifying to put yourself out there knowing there is a very good chance you'll get shot down but this is the price you have to pay for your rottenness."

Carly just shook her head and stomped up the stairs to her room. Spencer was supposed to be helpful! He was supposed to tell her that they would forgive her and everything would work out but no, he has to tell her what a bitch she is. Just because she knew she was a bitch doesn't mean she needed her big brother throwing it in her face.

Flopping down on her bed Carly realized just how awful she felt after listening to Spencer for a few minutes and all he did was tell the truth. She couldn't begin to imagine how shitty she had made Sam feel with everything she had said and done to her over the course of seven months. She really was a monster. Spencer was right, they probably wouldn't forgive her. She just hoped her brother forgave her.

**I hope you enjoyed the past two updates. I don't see sleep happening anytime soon so maybe there will be another update? Haha **

**Love,**

**Ladyy**


	9. Chapter 9

**WTF**

The following morning Sam, who was still clad in pajamas, found herself walking into her boyfriend's apartment unannounced. Marissa "Crazy" Benson was standing by the stove cooking breakfast. It was like she knew Sam would be there.

"Hey Riss." Sam greeted her as she walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sammy. How are you kid?"

Their relationship had changed drastically since Sam and Freddie had been together. The once crazy overprotective mother wasn't stupid enough to try and keep those two apart. They complimented each other perfectly and it helped that Sam was nothing like that Carly girl. Once you got past the hard exterior Sam Puckett was truly an amazing person

"Eh. Same old, same old. How about you? I haven't seen you in a while." Sam questioned as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Work has been insane."

"I feel like you're never home."

"I'm lucky if I sleep here once a week. I'm just lucky I have a great kid who's responsible enough to look after himself."

"You raised him good."

"Thanks, Sam. I used to question them, my parenting skills that is. Was I too overbearing when he was growing up?"

"Absolutely." Was Sam's quick and honest response.

"Hey baby." Freddie greeted Sam, interrupting the moment between her and his mom.

"Hey Nubster." He gave her a kiss before going over and giving his mom one on her cheek.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" he ask as he took a seat next to Sam.

"Just catching up, it's been forever since I got to make you kids breakfast and talk."

Before Freddie could respond, Sam's phone went off letting her know she had a new text. Her face went blank as she read it, that couldn't be good. Sam's was always animated no matter what she was doing, what could cause her to go into a mild case of shock via text message?

"Sam?" Freddie nudged her.

"That bitch!"

Sam stood up so fast the chair fell backwards. Freddie and Marissa looked at each other, both with quizzical looks marring their faces. By the time they turned back towards Sam she was already out the door but instead of turning right to go to the elevators she stopped right across the hall. Why was Sam beating the hell out of the Shay's apartment door? Spencer opened the door to see an irate Sam with her fist still in position to knock again.

"Hey Sam." He stepped back cautiously knowing from past experiences to not be in the line of fire when she was this mad.

"Where is she?" Sam growled at him as she entered the apartment.

"In her room."

Spencer, Freddie and Marissa stood back and watched as Sam went plowing up stairs in search of her ex best friend.

"Should we go up there?" Freddie asked.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Sweetie."

"Yea they're scary, I think we should just sit on my lovely couch and watch some Girly Cow re-runs." Spencer suggested as he sat on the aforementioned couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK CARLY!" They heard Sam bellow from the next floor up. This was going to be bad.

Carly sat on her bed in shock at Sam's outburst. This wasn't exactly the response she expected when she text Sam _Hey_ three minutes ago.

"HEY? HEY? YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME OTHER THAN TO PUT ME DOWN IN A YEAR AND YOU SAY HEY? WHAT THE FUCK CARLY?"

Carly stood up from her bed slowly and made her way to Sam who was still standing in the doorway shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh that just makes _everything_ better, right? Carly Shay is sorry. .DEAL!"

"Look, why can't we just be rational about this?" Carly tried to reason with her even if she knew it may cause a bigger outburst.

"This _is_ me being rational! I have kept my mouth shut for a year. I have let you me down time and time again. You made your feelings towards me _perfectly_ clear every time you ridiculed me and now you have the audacity to text me _Hey_ as if we were the best of friends and you wanted to see what I was up to today. So I repeat my earlier statement, what the fuck?"

"We used to be best friends"

"No shit but you went and ruined that."

"And now I want to make it better!" Carly spoke up for the first time since Sam burst through her doors.

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if our friendship is something I would want back."

Carly jerked her head back as if she had been slapped. She wasn't expecting that to be her response. Carly had been counting on the fact that Sam was the forgiving one that's why she hadn't texted Freddie as well.

"W-what?"

"True friends don't say the things you did."

"I was upset!"

"And you had no right to be. That's the whole point Carly; there was nothing I did that justified your actions. The way you treated me one would think I had killed your dog. All I did was fall in love."

"So this is it? You'll never forgive me?"

"Not right now. Not while the best reason you have for being a piece of shit is that you were upset."

"Sam please-"

"Carly, stop. I'm not going to change my mind."

"But you could. If we sat and talked-"

"Carly even if I could forgive you, which right now I don't know how to, Freddie would never."

"But if you talked to Freddie and explained the situation."

"Explain what? How for some unknown reason you want me to be friends with you again and I want him to bury his hatred for you and be all happy pappy? I can't ask him to do that. You're not worth the fight it would cause with my boyfriend."

"I really am sorry Sam."

"And I really wish I could believe that Carly."

Sam looked at her one last time before turning around and walking out the door. She didn't know what the future would bring but right now she was okay with not forgiving Carly. Who was to say she wouldn't act out again and go on one of her tangents? Sam didn't think she could handle anymore ridicule. And having talked to her for those few short minutes Sam could tell Carly deep down didn't think she was wrong. In her eyes Sam had hurt her first so her actions were justified that was why Carly had no better excuse than "I was upset." Carly Shay had a lot of growing up to do before Sam would reconsider talking to her again. But she knew Carly well enough to know it would take a miracle to get Carly to admit she was wrong.

By the time Sam made it down the stairs the three occupants were standing up waiting for her. She looked at all of them before making her way into Freddie's open arms. She got lucky, she fell for her best friend and she knew nobody would ever compare to her dork. Most importantly she knew that even at 17 she would never have to worry about anyone comparing to him, Freddie Benson was it for her.

**Now before you shoot me please know this isn't going to be the last confrontation between Carly and Sam. But as I sat down to write this I realized that nobody would be that forgiving that fast. Carly has a lot of groveling to do, don't you think?**

**Love,**

**Ladyy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Words**

a/n: sorry for the delay but apparently I'm a masochist and find it fun to have my wisdom tooth pulled right after hip surgery all I have to say is…ow! Song is by Train off their Save me San Francisco album which if you didn't know is the best cd ever! If you haven't heard I suggest you give it a listen. Now onto the more exciting stuff…

Freddie and Sam walked up the front steps of her house, both were dragging their feet and their shoulders slumped. It was very rare that the couple spent the night at Sam's, mostly because they never knew who Pam Puckett was going to come stumbling home dragging some poor unknowing fool behind her at all hours of the night. But due to recent events with Carly they figured a night away from Bushwell would be beneficial to all parties involved. They made their way upstairs to Sam's room and simultaneously fell face first on her bed.

"There should be a rule banning energy sucking drama before 3 pm." Sam mumbled into her pillow.

"MmmHmm." Was the only response Freddie could muster up.

"Can life get any suckier?"

"Yea, your sister is coming to town." Freddie's response was met by a halfhearted swing to his forearm.

"Why did you remind me?" Sam groaned in displeasure.

Sam loved Melanie, she was her twin sister, but it was hard to be around Melanie on a constant basis. When Mel was away at boarding school people forgot there was a perfect half to Sam Puckett. Sam didn't have to deal with the constant comparisons that Pam tended to verbalize whenever her twin daughters were together. It also sucked seeing her mom actually being a mom to Melanie but when said twin was away Pam didn't care whether or not Sam had food to eat. It's one thing to always feel like a failure, to feel unimportant but to have it proven by your own mother? That's just heartbreaking. She knew had her father not taken off things would be a lot different, she was always daddy's little girl, but he left and she got fucked royally.

"I hear the wheels turning in your head." Freddie turned his head so he was staring into Sam's glistening blue eyes.

"Do you ever feel like the world is crumbling down on you?"

"Like you're being suffocated and no way you turn is the right way?"

"Yea."

"Yea." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I just want to get away and start fresh."

"One more year and we're off to college. It'll just be me and you in our own apartment with no one to answer to."

"I can't wait." Freddie wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest knowing Sam needed the reassurance that someone loves her.

"You're staying with me while she's here, right?"

"No, I thought I would hang around here and watch as mom praises Melanie and asks me why I can't be more like her." Was her witty and sarcastic answer.

"Smartass."

"You love it." She gave him a chaste kiss. "Don't deny it."

"Never."

Neither one of them knew how long they stayed snuggled together in silence but they were perfectly content just being with each other. No words were really needed in their relationship at this point. Eventually Sam lifted her head and broke their silence.

"What am I going to do about Carly?"

"That all depends on you."

"That's not true. You're involved in this as much as I am."

"Baby the way I see it is that my life is fine without Carly, I got the better half of that duo. But I know you're still not okay with it. You miss your friend and that's perfectly understandable, no one thinks less of you for that."

"Would I be stupid to forgive her?"

"It depends. If you honestly believe in your heart of all hearts that Carly is sorry and won't pull a stunt like that again then I say no, you're not an idiot. But I don't buy it. She doesn't think she was wrong. So why does she have a sudden need to apologize and make things better"

"I don't know."

"I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'm so confused." Sam sat up so her back was leaning against the headboard, Freddie soon followed suit. "I know I had great times with Carly but most of it was on iCarly the past few years. But then I remember all the times I needed a place to sleep or something to eat and she was always the first person I went to."

"So now that none of those are going to be factored into a future friendship with each other, what's left?"

"Nothing I suppose." Sam trained her eyes on the door in front of her as she gathered her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I was always second best to Carly. I was nothing more than her fuck up sidekick that people just dealt with because of her, the easy girl guys could use to get to her. She was constantly playing mom to me too. It was always Sam don't do this, Sam why did you get detention or Sam why can't you stay out of trouble. And my personal favorite, Sam stop beating up Freddie."

"Sam, baby, sweetheart, love of my life, believe me when I tell you there is nothing easy about you." Freddie teased trying hard not to laugh at the look of disbelief that crossed Sam's face. Though it seemed insensitive of him to make light of the situation, he knew that with Sam the longer you let a situation stay serious the more likely she was to have a break down and he hated seeing her cry.

"_That's_ all you have to say to that?" This time she did punch him in the arm, hard. "Asshat!" Yup, that was his Sam. It was comforting to know, no matter how fucked up things got Sam would always be Sam.

"I'm kidding….. kinda." Freddie chuckled then cleared his throat letting her know he was done teasing her. "You know you're a thousand times better than being someone's sidekick, right?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder entwining their two right hands together as she nodded her head yes in response to hi question. "I think we spent so long in Carly's world that our views on friendship became warped."

"Yea, I guess. It's just… we were both in that friendship with her yet you want nothing to do with her and I'm the fool who wants that friendship back. I just don't get why you care so little about it."

"The first year of our friendship I spent hanging on Carly's every word because I _thought_ I was in love with her. Then Missy made her reappearance."

"I hate that bitch."

"I know you do. But that's the first time I saw you as my friend and not the girl I put up with it because of Carly."

"You gave up a semester at sea for me."

"I would've given up anything for you. You were miserable and I couldn't stand to see that."

"Meanwhile I couldn't even get my best friend to believe me when I said Missy was evil."

"It took me getting hit by a taco truck for Carly to notice me."

"And then you became bacon."

"And you were the one to pull my head out of my ass and make me see that. Not to mention that you were the one curled up in my bed every night watching movies with me and not the girl who claimed to love me. That's when I realized everything had changed. I started putting up with Carly to be with you and my crush on her dissipated overnight."

"Yet she still managed to get you to do anything but my saying 'please, for me?' with that stupid look on her face."

"I would've done it for you too because that's what friends do. It had nothing to do with wanting her."

"So you really have no use for her as a friend?"

"No. I have everything I could ever want out of my friendship with her, I have you. The second she lashed out at you I lost all respect for her and there's nothing she can say to change that. I think that you're hung up on this situation not because you want Carly back as a friend but because you need to say your peace so you can be okay with letting it go."

"There's a lot to still be said between us."

"There absolutely is and I think once the dust settles from this blow up and Melanie leaves that you and Carly should sit down and talk."

"I guess screaming 'what the fuck' at her wasn't really effective."

"No, not really."

"Will you sit down with us when we talk?"

"If you want me there I'll be there."

Sam leaned up and kissed him. In her own away she was thanking him from just being him. She much have been a saint in her past life to be able to fuck up generally everything this time around but still manage to get a great guy like Freddie. She turned on her side so she lay flush with his. One look at her drooping eyes and he knew it was nap time for Princess Puckett. He shifted down on the bed into a more comfortable position knowing they would be there for a while. He wrapped his arm securely around Sam's waist and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead wishing her a peaceful sleep. This day had been draining on the both of them, who knew what the next few weeks were going to be like.

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know a lot of you are rooting for them to be friends again but i think they need to wipe the slate clean and start fresh and in order to that there's going to be a few more angsty chapters in the near future (i say that now but one never knows what might happen when i start typing) but then the fun begins. the summer roadtrip is going to take place and i'm thinking of making it so that Sam hosts her own show or her and Freddie are in charge of the senior year video yearbook, i don't have all those details worked out so as always if you have a suggestion click that lovely review button and let me know. **

**love,**

**ladyy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fucking Perfect**

**Lyrics by Pink**

**An: Movie pal and LyshaLuvsSeddie I hope this gives you both what you were looking for, thank you for giving me your ideas. Kaitley I hope your hand gets better! Embrace You Inner Gibby, ILovePurpleRomane, DannySamLover20 and thank you for always reviewing. Happy reading everyone… **

They never ended up waking from their nap until the next morning when Pam bellowed for Sam.

"Samantha! Your sister is here!" She screamed once more when Sam didn't answer the first time.

"I hate her." she grumbled into Freddie's chest.

"Come on." He tapped her on the butt. "Let's go before she has an aneurism."

"We could only be so lucky." Freddie made a move to get up only to have Sam latch her arms around his neck. "No."

"yes." He attempted to pry her arms from his neck but it was no use, she had a death grip on him,

"you have to carry me then."

"Fine just let me up."

Begrudgingly Sam released her boyfriend. No sooner did he get out bed she had her arms outstretched waiting for him to lift her. She put her arms back around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Seriously?" He asked her incredulously.

"More comfy this way." She replied into his neck.

Knowing it was futile to argue with his sleepy girlfriend, Freddie simply made his way out of her room and downstairs to great her mother and twin.

"Hey Mel." He greeted the other twin as he reached the bottom landing.

"Hey Freddie." She gave him a flirty smile.

"Hey Pam." He greeted their mother diverting his attention from Melanie. He didn't like that look on her face at all, it screamed trouble.

"Hey Freddie, I see you grew an appendage in the shape of my daughter."

"Apparently I'm comfy." He shrugged his shoulders as best he could.

"Shhhh you're making too much noise." Sam nuzzled further into him.

"Baby, why don't you say hi to everyone?"

"Don't wanna. They woke me up. They're evil."

"You look exactly like me."

"Never said I wasn't evil too." Sam popped her head up and looked at her sister over Freddie's shoulder. "Hey Melly."

"Hey Sammy."

"Fredward put me down."

"Gladly." She back handed him in the stomach as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Watch it Benson." She warned before going and engulfing her sister in a hug.

"You're no threat to me Puckett."

"Keep telling yourself, dork."

"I will, demon." He shot right back at her.

"I'm glad to see you two never change." Melanie commented as she pulled out of the hug. "What's on the agenda today?"

"We were going to the Groovy Smoothie with Brad and Lexi." Sam said.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all."

"I'm going to go unpack and settle back into my room just come get me when you're ready to go."

"Okay." The couple answered together.

They both watched as Melanie grabbed her bags and made her way upstairs. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least. She may think she was sly but Sam caught every glance Melanie gave Freddie and she was sure once they were away from their mother Melanie would start openly hitting on Freddie.

"I guess we should get ready for the day." Freddie suggested.

"Or we can go back to sleep."

"Sam!"

"What? It was only a suggestion."

"You can't sleep the next few weeks away."

"I can try."

"Come on Princess, let's go get you changed." He grabbed her hand and began leading her upstairs. " Then I'll take you out for lunch before we go out with everyone else."

"Fredward Benson are you trying to soften me up with promises of food?"

"Is it working?" He turned around and gave her his lopsided smile.

"Always."

"Then yes, yes I am."

A few hours later they found themselves at the Groovy Smoothie like planned. It always baffled Freddie how Sam could consume enough food for ten people per day and still have room for a smoothie or pie, sometimes both.

Everything had been fine; the five teens were enjoying themselves and their drink while laughing over nothing important. They had been discussing what they wanted to do while Melanie was in town, what movies they all wanted to see and let's not forget all the all girls' days she had planned. Manis and pedis, shopping trips, hair salon; she wanted to do it all. Now on a normal basis Sam would be groaning at the prospect of all these events but she wasn't completely a tom boy she was a few years ago, she actually enjoyed wearing heals as shocking as that is. Plus with Lexi coming with them everywhere it left no room available for Melanie to criticize Sam. She had upkeep her façade of perfection until she got to know Lexi better, after that all bets were off. Like they always say though, all good things must come to an end.

"So how are things with Carly?" Melanie asked out of nowhere. "Do you think we should invite her to go get her nails done with us? "Maybe Sam was wrong, maybe Melanie no longer had some of those standards.

The table was dead silent. Nick and Lexi kept looking at Sam and Freddie trying to gage their reactions. Freddie's eyes kept darting between the twin sisters fearing that the one would strangle the other. And Sam, well Sam was growing at her sister as she squeezed the shit out of her now empty smoothie cup, a feat Freddie was thankful for. Needless to say everyone was in a state of shock.

"No, I don't think Carly would want to get her nails done." Sam said surprisingly calm for someone who was ready to commit murder mere minutes ago.

"But she used to love getting them done with us." Sam chose not to respond she opted for going to get another smoothie.

"Mel seriously? What the fuck?" Freddie lashed out as soon as Sam was out of ear shot.

"What? It will be like old times."

"Don't play dumb, you know that can't happen."

"It can if you let Sam and Carly be friends again."

"What are you talking about?" No but seriously, what _was_ she talking about? It's not like she was around and knew everything that went down.

"I talked to Carly while you and Sam went to lunch today and she told me how her and Sam weren't friends because _you_ wouldn't allow it."

"Okay first of all, do you _hear_ yourself? It what universe can _I_ control _Sam_?"

"But Carly-"

"Is bitter that Sam won't forgive her."

Their conversation was cut off when Sam returned to the table with a large Strawberry Splat in her hand.

"Don't stop on my account."

"I was just asking your boyfriend why he won't let you talk to Carly."

Sam gave out a bellied laugh that took her a few minutes to control.

"Ow." She complained about the stitch in her side. "That was a good one Mel. Freddie controls me, HA! We all know I wear the pants."

"See, told you so." Was Freddie's immature response.

"Then why won't you talk to Carly?"

"I talked to her yesterday."

"She said you screamed at her."

"That's what I said. We talked."

"Well I'm sorry but Carly's my friend and your actions weren't necessary." Melanie said while turning her nose up at her sister.

"I'm your fucking sister! Your _twin_ sister no less and you're going to side with Carly? Seriously, Melanie?"

"If you were right, I would side with you."

"How is what Carly did to me right?"

"You shouldn't have gone after what was hers and she wouldn't have acted the way she did."

"You have got to be shitting me right now."

"I know the truth hurts but sometimes you need to hear it."

"So you agree with everything Carly said?"

"Yea I do."

Sam just shook her head in disbelief as tears streamed down her face. She was really getting sick and fucking tired of crying, especially in public.

"Go fuck yourself." Was the last thing she said before she stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"You're a real bitch ya know that Mel?" Freddie said before he got up to follow Sam.

Nick and Lexi looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. They knew it was pointless to go after Sam as long as she was with Freddie she didn't need them. But they also felt, mostly Lexi that someone had to correct Melanie and her obscene opinions on her sister.

"I get the feeling you have been very misinformed." Lexi pointed out calmly.

"What would you know?" Melanie shot back with a fiery attitude.

"I know that you just told your sister that she was nothing more than a useless, white trash, whore."

"WHAT?" Melanie exploded.

"You said you agreed with Carly, and that's the jist of everything Carly had been saying to Sam the past year."

".God." She sat there staring at Lexi in shock, that couldn't be right could it? Carly wouldn't say those things to Sam, right? What had she just done?

As Melanie sat with their two friends beating herself up, Freddie chased after a heartbroken Sam. He didn't have to run far she had gone straight to his car.

"Baby" he said as he walked up behind her. As soon as he was in reaching distance she threw herself into his arms sobbing.

"This shit is never going to end, is it?"

"Not from the looks of it, no."

"She's my sister for fuck's sake."

"I know."

"I'm never going to be fucking perfect like her and Carly. I'm always going to be the fucked up, tom boy who is always up to no good."

"First of all you haven't been that girl in almost a year and you proved to everybody in our school, faculty included, that you were more than that. Besides, those two are anything but perfect."

"Maybe to you." Freddie grasped her face between his hands so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Not just me. You have to stop berating yourself, I hate it. You Samantha Puckett are absolutely, 100 percent fucking perfect to me, okay? Carly and Melanie be damned. They're not half the person you are."

"You're just saying that because you have to." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He kissed her forehead.

"Can we be done with this emotional rollercoaster? I just want to crawl into your bed and watch some stupid movie that will make us laugh till we pee."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

And that's exactly what they did.

**All this drama is depressing me and making my head spin! But seeing as how I have many, many, many years' worth of my own drama that rivals this I have enough material to write a novel. There is going to most definitely be another confrontation with Melanie, I find her rude and extremely way out of line. As for Carly? Well I'm thinking we won't see her for a few chapters. **

**Love,**

**ladyy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ughhh, Why Us?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or victorious. I don't follow victorious I just used tori so she is most like o.c.**

The rest of their day way was spent in peace, just the two of them. They had texted Brad and Lexi to let them know everything was fine and that they would talk to them tomorrow. It wasn't until half way through the second movie did Sam's phone ring disturbing the peace as usual. She glanced at the caller id making sure it was someone she wanted to talk to before she answered. As soon as she saw that it was Tori she hit the send button.

"Hey girl hey" she greeted her friend.

After the whole Tori and Carly dated the same creep at the same time fiasco was over, Tori and Sam kept in touch. In fact in the past year they had become incredibly close, each making the long trip to see the other whenever it was possible.

"Hey mama" came Tori's voice from the other end. "How goes it?"

"It goes. How about you?"

"Same shit as always."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your long overdue yet totally welcomed phone call?"

"I have an offer for you or favor whichever way you choose to look at it" This couldn't be good.

"Out with it Vega"

"So I met this boy, he's super cute and really charming. He's a singer/songwriter."

"Of course he is." Sam interrupted her ramble.

"Anyways." She stretched out the word longer than necessary. "We were talking one night about how he wanted to make a music video."

"I know where this is going" Sam said in her bored monotone voicw.

"And I said I had friends" she continued on as if she didn't hear Sam's commentary.

"Freddie and I"

"That had done some music videos in the past."

"And swore never to do them again because they were awful experiences."

"And he asked if I thought they would be interested in doing another."

"We're not."

"So I said absolutely."

"Of course you did"

"And so now I'm calling because you're the friend I was talking about and Freddie too of course."

"You don't say. I would've never guessed that" Sam remarked sarcastically.

"Please Sam? I really like him. And his dad is super rich so he has no problem paying you whatever you and Freddie ask for."

"It's not about the money, although that does sweeten the deal"

"Just think, it's another thing to add to both of your resumes. You have a year of inactivity to make up for."

"Uggghhhh." Sam felt herself caving and she really didn't want to but then she realized something. "What does this have to do with me? Freddie is the tech guy you should be talking to him."

"True buuuuuuuut he needs a leading lady."

"And you aren't it, becauuuuuuuuse?"

"Because I like him and it would be weird! It's like tattooing your significant other's name on you, it's total bad luck."

"It's only bad luck if you believe it is."

"Well I believe it! Please Sammy! I'm begging you; I really, really, really like this guy." Tori pleaded.

"I'll talk to Freddie about it." She relented with distain in every word.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You won't regret this."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm ignoring your negativity. Go talk to that boy toy of yours and text me with his answer."

"Fine."

"Yay!" she squealed. "Okay, love you, Bye."

"Love you, Bye."

"What did she want?" Freddie asked fearfully putting their movie on pause.

"There's a new boy in her life."

"Let me guess, he's a singer."

"Yup and guess who wants to make a music video."

"The new singer boyfriend."

"That's right, Nubby. And guess who volunteered us to star in / direct said video."

"Tori"

"The one and only." She confirmed as he groaned in displeasure. "I take it you don't want to do it?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I'm just not jumping at the chance to get involved with another one of Tori's boyfriends. I still get random calls from a dude sobbing and I swear it's her ex Tyler."

"He was the weakest of them all." She paused. "So what are we going to do?"

"She has to understand that business and friendship are two different things. She can't pitch a fit at us in the future if her and this dude break up but we still work with him. This isn't something to do for fun, this is a career for me now and I can't have overly emotional girls interfering with that."

"I completely agree and I'll tell her that."

"If she agrees to the terms then I'll write up the contract for this guy and we'll head down to L.A."

"Can he pay us in bacon?" Sam asked in all seriousness.

"No. that's only beneficial to you."

"What's your point?"

"Bacon doesn't pay bills."

"But it fills me up."

"You're impossible, did you know that?"

"Yup."

"Watch the movie crazy girl." Freddie ended the battle of wills knowing he would lose.

Sam put up no protest and snuggled deeper into the bed resting her head on his chest. She would get her bacon one way or another so there was no point in fighting about it. 

**Next stop….. California!**

**Love,**

**ladyy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bipolar Love Affair**

**An: I'm so, so, so very sorry I have been MIA for the past week. My friend's cousin died and I was with her and by the time I got home I was so mentally, physically and emotionally drained I couldn't even fathom writing anything. So I am going to do my best over the next few days to make it up to all you.**

The day of the shoot had finally come and Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Brad were piled in Freddie's car making their way to Hollywood Arts, Tori's school, where they would be shooting the dreaded video. Sam wasn't too thrilled with the fact that Lexi had to work but there wasn't much she could do about it. Brad and Gibby both had flexible jobs since they both informed their bosses during their interviews that they worked with a small "production" company from time to time doing lighting and tech work. As long as they gave enough notice their bosses were very accommodating. Part of Sam had hoped that they wouldn't be able to come this time this way she and Freddie had an excuse not to go as well. How can you shoot a music video without the techie and, well, the Gibby? She still wondered what exactly Gibby did but figured as long as he stayed out of her way she didn't really care. But alas they foiled her plans once again, forcing her to use her devious ways to convince Fredward to turn the car around and take her home, she was bored.

"Boo Boo." Sam whined. She was sitting in the front seat of Freddie's Honda with her feet on the dashboard looking miserable and pathetic.

"You're not sick." Freddie told her without taking his eyes off the road. He knew if he looked at her she would get her way and he refused to give in to her. She could call him every pet name she had for him but he was sticking to his guns….. He hoped.

"But my tummy hurts." She added a pout to accompany her whine.

"Takes some Tums." He said monotonously.

"I'm all sweaty; I think I have a fever too."

"Take three Motrin and crack a window." Sam growled and punched him in the arm. "OW!" he exclaimed loudly.

"You're loving girlfriend is sitting in the car next to you dying and all you have to say is take some Tums and pop Motrin? SERIOUSLY?" If he wouldn't take her home because she was 'sick', he would definitely take her home just to shut her up.

"You're not dying!" He retaliated.

"But what if I was?"

"But you're not."

"But I could be." He felt a migraine coming on and it had his girlfriend's name written _all _over it.

"Sam, stop! You're the one that got us into this to begin with."

"You could have said no!"

"Yea, like that would have gone over _so_ well."

"NYEH!" Was the only thing she could think of to say. Why did he have to be difficult?

"Look the only reason why any of us are doing this is so that we have something current to put on our resumes. Stop being difficult and accept the fact that we have a _legal_ and _binding_ contract that we have to uphold."

"But what if he's a jackass and he smells weird?" Sam mumbled under her breath.

"Then you can kick him in the balls…. As soon as we're done shooting." Freddie took his right hand off the wheel so that he could lace their fingers together.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely." Sam leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fine, I'll stop dying." She agreed dejectedly.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." He gave her I sideways smirk.

That didn't go as she had planned. Since when could the dork out smart her? It was because she didn't put her whole self into it. That had to be the reason, or at least that's what she told herself. If she were being honest with herself Sam might admit that she picks fights with Freddie so he doesn't get bored with her. Before they started dating she used to beat the shit out of him and call him every name in the book just to stand out in comparison to other girls. The violent, smart mouthed, angry blonde headed demon was the girl he fell in love with, not some sap who had cute nicknames for her boyfriend and enjoyed being curled up next to him instead of wreaking havoc on the world. What if she changes too much, becomes too much like other girls and Freddie leaves her? Life without him wasn't an option for her anymore, in truth it never was.

Sam was pulled from her train of thought by Freddie giving her hand a squeeze. She looked over at him; his eyes were filled with concern. Giving him a small smile with a nod of her head she reassured him that she was okay for now and that they would talk later. The four friends spent the rest of their trip blasting music, reminiscing about old times and just laughing at nothing in general. Before they knew it they had pulled into the parking lot of the performing arts school spotting Tori almost immediately. They climbed out of the car and made their way over to her and the guy she was with. Due to their close proximity to each other one would assume that said guy was the singer/song writer boyfriend they were here for.

"Look at this tool."

"Sam-."Freddie warned. They were nearing the couple and the last thing he wanted was for a real fight to break out.

"We're all thinking it."

"Thinking and saying it-." Freddie was cut off by the squeal of delight that came out of Tori's mouth once she noticed them.

Tori ran over to them engulfing Sam in a bear hug. After only mild protest Sam began to hug her friend back.

"It's so good to see you guys." Tori said pulling out of the hug and embracing the three guys.

"You too." They each said.

"Come on, I want you to meet Justin." She grabbed Sam's arm and began dragging her to the aforementioned tool who was currently looking at his shoes as if he just noticed he was wearing them. Sam turned her head around to give Freddie her perfected 'I told you so' look.

This was going to be a long process.

My mind is in such a funk right now I can barely even think straight. I hope you liked it, there is always more to come.

Love,

ladyy


	14. Chapter 14

**Failure By Design**

**A/n: omg I had the WORST writers block when writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not my best but I really do hope you enjoy it as always.**

They had been filming for hours yet they felt like they got nothing accomplished all. Oh wait, that's right, they didn't. As it turned out Justin wasn't an idiot staring at his shoes; he was a stoned idiot staring at his shoes. No matter what Freddie said to him, Justin's response always seemed to be "What?" and frankly it was annoying. Add an irritated Samantha Puckett, mix in a sun burnt Gibby (he just _had_ to take his shirt off) and you get one incredibly annoyed director. It was also putting Freddie on edge that Brad was being too calm and collected, he was bound to explode. Currently the four teens were slouched down in chairs behind the tech equipment watching Tori shamelessly throw herself at the stoner.

"I'm bored." Sam complained.

"I'm hungry." Gibby chimed in.

"I could eat. Let's grab some grub." Brad suggested. The two boys walked off to find food leaving the couple by themselves.

"This sucks."

"This is the failure of all failures." Freddie said.

"On a scale from one to failure this surpasses failure."

"It's failure is epic."

"What does she see in this guy?" Sam gestured wildly at the odd couple across the way.

"Bacon."

"Don't tease me Benson."

"No, not actual bacon."

"What's the point of fake bacon?"

Freddie loved his girlfriend but he sometimes wondered that if put against bacon if he would come out the victor. And Ham. And fat cakes. And fat shakes. Where was he going with this ramble? Oh right, the bacon. It was her analogy originally how did she not get it now? And why would there be fake bacon involved? The process in which her brain worked terrified him; it terrified him more that he understood her most of the time.

"Okay take a step back from fake bacon and think about the last serious boyfriend Tori had."

"There was…no nevermind…ohh but there the guy who…. No he didn't last either. I know!" Freddie watched as she desperately struggled to find a guy.

"You got nothing." He stopped her. "She has left a trail of tears, figuratively and literally, since her break up with Steven and before then it was what's his face."

"Where are you going with this?"

"She's so desperate to be in love that she'll take anything."

"And bacon fits in how?"

"If you were a girl looking for love-"

"Which I'm not." She was infuriating. Why couldn't she ever just go along with it?

"But if you were and you met a guy who seemed truly interested in you, wouldn't you be blinded by it?"

"So what you're saying is that just by liking her he became bacon? That's pathetic."

"That's desperation."

"But if he likes her then what's the problem?"

"Sam if you were a musician who was going nowhere in life or career and a cute, naïve girl started talking to you about her friends who direct videos, what would you do?"

"Keep her around till I got what I wanted."

"Ding ding ding."

"We've been duped."

"Yes we have."

"I can't wait to kick him."

It was comments like that that made Freddie realize no matter how much Sam had changed since they've been together she was still the tough, ass kicking girl he grew up hating. Well not hating, maybe more like tolerating. Their relationship in the past had been anything but friendly, most assumed they only associated with each other because of Carly and in the beginning they would have been right in that assumption. The thing about Freddie and Sam was that even though they bickered, spared, generally only referred to each other by some less than nice names and abused each other (well Sam abused him) in the end they had to have loved each other to deal with all of that for so many years. In fact, Freddie secretly enjoyed the constant blows to his ego dealt out by Sam because that meant she cared in her own weird way.

Freddie was pulled out of his train of thought by Brad who had returned from getting food Gibby-less.

"Where's Gibby?" Freddie asked him.

"Letting people poke his chest to see how long it stays white before turning back to red." Brad told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world while taking a seat next to his friend.

"Naturally."

"I wonder how long it will stay white if I punch him." Sam wondered out loud. She pondered over it for a minute before getting up and testing out her theory.

"Your girlfriend is so weird." Brad commented as they watched Sam meander over to the pack of girls surrounding Gibby.

"I know."

"He's going to be in so much pain when she's done with him."

"Ohhhh yea."

"Maybe you should get her a puppy."

"I would end up taking care of it."

"True." They sat in silence for a few moments before Brad spoke again. "Dude what are we going to do about this video?"

"Beats the shit out of me but we have to do something."

"Any ideas?"

"Not a single one. You?"

"No. It would be so much easier if we didn't have to work with him."

"Don't I know it."

That's when Brad had a stroke of genius. They didn't need Justin to shoot the video, they just needed his song. He ran over and grabbed Gibby and Sam, rushing them into the car before anyone noticed they were gone, and told Freddie to head to the beach. His idea was to shoot Sam in various different situations and locations in black and white, maybe even spruce it up by making it look like antiqued film. So that's what the four friends spent the rest of their day doing. In the end it worked out for the best and the shots Freddie got of Sam couldn't have come out better if it were planned out from the beginning. All that was left was editing and the Seattle teens would be rid of Justin for good.

After wrapping up Sam gave Tori a call and informed her of what took place. She told her they were going back to their hotel to crash, they were all exhausted and sun burnt and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Promising to call her friend in the morning to make lunch plans, Sam hung up her phone falling face first onto the bed she was sharing with Freddie. Within minutes all four of them were fast asleep, none of them moving and inch until the next day.

**Love Always,**

**Ladyy**


End file.
